


Black & Blue

by Nynaeve



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Humor, Season/Series 08, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nynaeve/pseuds/Nynaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are way too many choices when Jack has to buy pens. Set somewhere in S. 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black & Blue

There were way too many options when it came to writing implements. Jack looked at the rows, squinting to avoid using his glasses, and read through the different options. Bic, Pilot, or generic? Blue, black, red, or sparkles? Gel or ballpoint? A lady with a cart cleared her throat and he gave her an apologetic shrug, stepped forward, and continued his study. He'd given pencils a fair shot but he had a box of number 2s sitting in his desk drawer with his electric pencil sharpener on his desk. The mechanical pencil experiment had failed miserably for him. He ran out of lead, discovered there were different _sizes_ and ended up fishing out a half-dull yellow wooden one from where he'd dropped it three weeks ago between the bookshelves.

He was about to give up and just go with the cheap ballpoints on the bottom shelf when one pack of three caught his eye. Raising an eyebrow in concentration, Jack tried to remember why these stuck out to him. He remembered liking them, but why, he couldn't remember. He picked them up and flipped the cardboard over to read the back. There was something about being smooth. He liked smooth; hell he was smooth right? They didn't have caps, another plus (he was always losing them). They looked professional - they were black, sturdy, and sans glitter. An image of Walter trying to look him in the eye after he signed a requisition form in Tickle Me Pink almost made him reconsider his current choice. Almost.

Decision made, Jack went to pick up the doughnuts. He loved surprising T at the briefings and he'd been up early this morning, so why not? It was going to be a long meeting with one of the scientists, the one with the comb-over and rosy cheeks, discussing the merits of a particular plant on some planet somewhere. He arrived in the briefing room while Dr. Baldy (damn, what was his name?) set up a poster with a diagram that was more of an eyesore than it was informative. Not a few minutes later SG-1 and SG-12 filed in. As expected, the Jaffa went straight for the bag with the box of doughnuts and as he lifted them out, the pens Jack had purchased slipped onto the floor. Sam bent over to pick them up and turned to her commanding officer.

"Sir, can I have one of these pens? I keep losing mine and these are my favorite," she explained , holding them up.

He shrugged. "There are three of them, why not?"

"Can I have one?" Daniel piped up.

"No. There are _only_ three of them. Carter asked first." Jack couldn't help but feel some sense of satisfaction when Sam gave Daniel a triumphant grin. The briefing started not long after and he allowed himself a glance over in his blonde subordinate's general direction. As usual she was lost in thought and as she contemplated whatever it was she was thinking about, she idly touched the end of the pen to her lips and between her teeth. Her tongue flicked out and licked it before she scribbled something down, then it was back to its earlier position. Jack missed every word out of Dr. Rosy-Cheeks' mouth. When it was over and he was gathering papers (he was so going to have to read the report now), he noticed the pen Sam had taken still sitting on the table. With a smirk he picked it up, tucking it into his inner-breast pocket. Oh yes, he thought to himself, he knew there was a reason he loved these pens.


End file.
